New School, New Trouble
by Shiraishi Naru-Koi
Summary: Sakura masuk sekolah menengah atas, dan dia pun mendapatkan berbagai masalah dari senpainya yang terkenal Nakal.. apa yang akan terjadi dengan nasib Sakura setelahnya?


**Naruto _ Masashi-Senpai 'Kawaii' **

**'New School, New Trouble'**

**By**

**NARU-Koi! ^^,**

**.**

**Rated : Mungkin T. Itupun kalau nggak ada perubahan otak NARU, yang tiba-tiba jadi mesum. Kwkwkw..**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Genre : Romance, School life, Humor.**

**Warning : AU | OOC | AR | Miss Typo | dll **

**Don't like, please don't read!**

**# **

**Trailer dari Fanfic Hug Me, Kiss Me.**

**Special Naru bikin, buat ikutan ni Lomba. Hohooho..**

**Tenang saja, tak akan ada adegan panas. xD**

**Mungkin sedikit perlakuan manis untuk para murid baru.**

**#plakkk**

**-Santa Clouse-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#New School, New Trouble.

Sekolah baru, Masalah baru.

Suara bising, suara gaduh, bahkan teriakan caci maki terlontar begitu indahnya pada sebuah manshion yang begitu mewah dan besarnya luar biasa. Menapaki setiap gumanan para orang yang tengah berjalan melewati depan rumah mewah tersebut.

Bisik-bisik tentang gosip yang selalu beredar ditelinga mereka.

"Kau! Mau kemana kau! Berhenti Naruto!" Hal yang lumrah pada keluarga kaya ini untuk selalu memulai pertengkaran hebat didalam rumahnya. Mengeluarkan tenaga kudanya untuk menasehati sang anak yang ugal-ugalan dan nakalnya minta ampun.

Dialah Namikaze Naruto!

Siswa menengah atas yang selalu tinggal kelas, padahal dia murid yang lumayan pintar –jika dia mau belajar. Selalu menyusahkan orang, bertindak semaunya, berpakaian tak jelas, dan selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tak bisa dimaklumi. Yah! Anggap saja kenakalan remaja yang sering kalian lihat disekolah menengah atas. Namun ini lebih ekstrim dari yang kalian duga!

"NARUTOOOO!"

Aku duga, setelah ini telinga Naruto akan mengalami kebisingan mendadak dan harus pergi ke THT. Mendengar ocehan sang ayah yang selalu dia berikan sebagai sarapan pagi dan malam. sungguh membuat Naruto jenuh. Sempat dia berfikir ingin keluar dari rumah jika dia tak melihat betapa berkorbannya sang ayah yang dengan susah payah meninggalkan sang istri yang ada di Amerika dan juga perusahaannya yang baru dia bangun 2 tahun yang lalu. Untung saja, ada si Yahiko yang mau menolongnya.

Anak pertama Minato dan Kyuubi Namikaze. Anak kedua Minato yang sekarang tengah ada diFukuoka melanjutkan study kuliahnya..

Namikaze Minato. Itulah nama sang ayah yang bawel. Opps!

O0o0o0o0

Penerimaan murid baru, setelah beberapa minggu mengalami musim panas yang menyenangkan. Sungguh hari dimana, semua murid kelas 3 menanti-nantinya. Menjahili, menyiksa, membuat nangis. Bahkan memberikan kesan pertama yang tak akan mereka –murid baru- lupakan.

Penerimaan murid baru yang akan menjadi sejarah disekolah ternama diTokyo!

Show Time!

"Kau! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai perhiasan berlebihan?!"

"Berani sekali kau berdandan didepan kami?!

"Hey kau! Lepaskan jaketmu! kau pikir kau dimana ha!"

"Kalian tak dengar apa kata kami kemarin! Bawa alat bersih-bersih hari ini! Bukan malah berbincang-bincang dan menggoda para senpai kalian!"

Sepertinya.. permainan sudah dimuali. Para murid baru itu kalang kabut saat seorang senpai dengan rambut merah pekatnya memeriksa penampilan dan persiapan mereka satu-persatu.

Mengoceh setiap kali ada kesalahan di diri mereka.

"Banyak juga yang masuk kemari." Kegiatan gadis berambut merah pekat. Yang kita kenal bernama karin itu menghentikan langkahnya. Memandang kedepan para murid baru itu.

Yah! Dialah sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadi.

Namikaze Naruto..

"Naruto~ kau lama sekali. Aku sangat bosan mengatur mereka yang tak ada benar-benarnya." Rayuan maut telah dikeluarkan Karin. Bergelayut manja dilengan Naruto. Mengusap-usap wajahnya dikulit putih Naruto yang mulut.

Tatapan tak suka langsung muncul dari para murid baru itu, banyak yang berguman pelan mengomentari sikap genit sang senpai. Padahal baru beberapa detik tadi karin memarahi mereka dan bersikap kasar. Sekarang, dia berlagak manis didepan Naruto.

"Ehem!'

"Pacarannya nanti saja! Kita masih ada pekerjaan membimbing para murid baru." Ujar Neji, sang ketua osis yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka dibarengi Temari, Gaara, Kiba, dan juga Sasuke. Membuyarkan kemesraan yang sebenarnya hanya sepihak. Lagipula, Naruto tak perduli dengan tingkah Karin. Toh, dia hanya gadis murahan yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Naruto agar imagenya bagus.

"Jadi.. siapa yang ingin kau pilih Naruto?" Kiba, teman Naruto itu pun angkat bicara. Menatap satu-persatu mangsa yang akan dipilih Naruto untuk dijadikan mainannya. Sungguh menyenangkan melihat para murid baru itu disiksa dan di goda.

"Hum?" Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Diliriknya gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian matanya.

Terlalu agresif! Naruto tak suka wanita yang agresif. (CORET)

Gadis dengan rambut percepol. Layaknya orang Cina, namun terlihat seperti orang jepang.

Humm.. blasteran ya?

Sayang! Naruto sangat benci hal yang berbau campuran. (CORET)

Rambut indigo, terlihat pemalu, sangat manis. Dan...

"..Jangan coba-coba memilih adik ku!" Hampir. Hampir saja, Naruto memilih gadis berambut indigo itu, tapi sudah disela oleh Neji yang menatap Naruto dengan deathglarenya. Naruto lupa, jika dia adalah adik dari Neji. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hum,"

Terakhir! Naruto benci menunggu, dilihatnya deretan gadis yang tak membuatnya tertarik, ada satu. Tapi.. dia adik dari Hyuuga Neji. Mau bagaimana lagi.

"Lupakan. Tak ada yang mena-" hendak saja, Naruto berbalik dari posisinya dan pergi meninggalkan halaman sekolah tersebut. Sebuah suara menginterupsinya untuk menunda langkahnya. Berbalik, dan menatap seorang gadis yang terengah-engah sembari mengatur nafasnya.

Bertumpu dengan kedua tangan yang berada dikedua lututnya. Bulir-bulir keringat menandakan dia baru saja berlarian untuk sampai ketempat ini.

Rambut pinknya yang berbeda dari style yang lainnya. Mata emeraldnya yang mampu menembus surya pagi. Lumayan untuk dijadikan mainannya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Maafkan aku! Hah..hah..Aku terlambat..hah.. tadi-"

"Dia..lumayan juga. Aku pilih kau!" Naruto menunjuk tepat dihadapan Sang gadis yang masih terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya. Merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Toh juga dia baru datang, dari pada dia dapat masalah, lebih baik dia menjawab iya saja.

"Hah..hah..IYA!"

Dan jawaban itupun sukses membuat semua orang yang ada disana cengo.

0o0o0o0

"APA!?"

Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali orang yang berteriak sih, apa hari ini hari perayaan 'berteriak sekeras-kerasnya?'

Oh. Tentu saja, tak ada perayaan aneh seperti itu.

"Kau ini, menjawab tanpa berfikir begitu? Kau tahu, kau sama saja masuk kedalam mulut harimau dengan senang hati bodoh!" dan itulah jawaban yang diberikan sang sahabat. Hanya bisa menggeleng tak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Kalau aku yang dipilih sih, aku mau-mau saja. siapa sih, yah tak ingin dekat dengan Naruto-senpai. Pemuda tampan yang melebihi artis manapun. Mati ditangannya pun, aku mau!" Tambahnya lagi seraya memutar-mutar rambut pirangnya.

Ino, yamanaka ini yang tadi sempat ditolah oleh Naruto tengah menceramahi Sahabatnya Sakura. Yang dengan suka rela mau menjadi babu dari sang Namikaze Naruto. Sudah dipastikan, Sakura akan mati ditangan Naruto.

Paling bagus sih, mungkin dia akan trauma pada laki-laki.

Sabar ya Sakura~

"Ino~ lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak mau mati konyol! Bahkan, aku belum sempat menikmati masa-masa indah sebagai siswi menengah." Dengkus Sakura menarik-narik lengan baju Ino, mau dikata apa? Mau menolongpun, Ino tak mampu. Lagipula.. dia murid baru, dan mana berani dia menentang sang Preman sekolah. Mau mati sia-siaa apa?

"Maaf Sakura..aku tak bisa membantumu. Lagipula, itu salahmu sendiri. Nah-nah..semoga kau baik-baik saja yah?" Ino menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura. Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang merengut dan menggembungkan pipinya sungguh menyenangkan.

"Hey! Ayo cepat! Para senpai memanggil kita untuk berkumpul dihalaman sekarang!" Seru seorang siswi yang lewat dihadapan Sakura dan Ino. Langsung, saja mereka ikut berlari menuju Halaman. Jangan sampai mereka dihukum karna melakukan kesalahan. Meskipun itu sekecil rumah semut.

"Kalian tahu kenapa kami mengumpulkan kalian disini!?" Seru Neji menggunakan pengeras suara yang diapegang ditangan kananya.

"TIDAKK!" Seru para murid siswa bersama-sama.

#Toeng..

Muncul 3 kerutan didahi Neji, ini pertama kalinya dia dibuat malu oleh murid baru. Neji menghela nafas, meredam amarahnya dalam-dalam dan meneruskan pembicaraanya.

"Baiklah! Hari pertama dan tugas pertama. Kalian akan dibimbing oleh senpai kalian masing-masing. Sebagai bawahan, kalian harus patuh pada senpai kalian. Jangan membantah! Karna hukum ada ditangan kami. Kalian mengerti?!"

"Mengerti Senpai!"

"Akan ku sebutkan daftar nama kalian dan senpai yang akan dijadikan pasangan kalian!.."

"..Matsuri dengan Gaara!, Hinata dengan Kiba, Shimarau dengan Temari, Ino dengan Sasuke, Chouji dengan Karin, Tenten dengan Neji, Shion dengan Shino, Lee dengan Shizune.."

Semua murid baru memandangi para senpainya yang juga ikut memperhatikan mereka. Ada yang senyum-senyum sendiri karna mendapatkan senpai yang tanmpan, adan yang mendekus kesal karna mendapat senpai wanita, dan ada yang bersemu merah, bahkan.. ada yang berteriak 'yey' kala menadpat senpai incarannya.

"Dan yang terakhir.."

"..Sakura dengan Naruto. Semoga kalian bisa bersosialisai dengan senpai kalian masing-masing. Nah! Untuk mempersingkat waktu, kalian boleh mendatangi senpai kalian mulai dari sekarang!"

"dan.. selamat bersenang-senang."

#JLEB!

Bersenang-senang?

Apanya yang disebut bersenang-senang! Hey! Itu tak adil? Kenapa harus aku –sakura Haruno- menjadi pasangan dari pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu!

Tak adil! Sangat tak adil!

Andai saja, Aku punya belati atau katana, akan ku tebas leher senpai itu sekarang juga! Hingga putus! Ke urat-uratnya..

Lihat saja, nanti..

"Hey kau! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?!"

0o0o0o0o0

"Haaah~ lelahnya.."

Lelah, itulah yang dirasakan Sakura. Sudah seharian ini dia dikerjai senpainya itu. Disuruh beli minuman, disuruh mijitin bahunya, disuruh mengerjakan tugas sekolanya, disuruh ini, disuruh itu.

Andai kata dia bukan senpainya. Sudah dimakan hidup-hidup oleh Sakura. Ingat! Dimakan hidup-hidup.

Biarkan saja, si senpai Naruto itu menunggu lama. Toh! Dia juga yang keterlaluan.

Apanya yang bersosialisasi. Ini namanya perbudaakan anak dibawah umur. Bahkan kami tak digaji atas semua perlakuan seenaknya mereka.

"Menyebalkan!"

"Wah~ Senpai pintar yach~"

_'Eh? Suara itu kan milik Ino,'_

Merasa familiar dengan suara yang tadi sempat didengar Sakura. Diangkatnya tubuh yang merosok ketembok tadi kesebuah ruangan yang sepi. Ruangan yang tertutup dengan pintu yang tak bergitu rapat. Sehingga, Sakura dapat melihat siapa orang yang ada disana.

Benar dugaannya. Disana, Sang senpai Sasuke dan Ino tengah asik-asik mengobrol diruangan yang sepertinya khusus dimiliki Sasuke. Terlihat dari perabotan-perabotan bermerek dan tak biasanya ada didaerah sekolahan. Sama seperti Ruangan Naruto tadi.

"Lalu.. kalau ini bagaimana Senpai? Aku msih belum mengerti." Sakura kembali mendengarkan percakapan Ino, dilihatnya ino tengah menunjuk sebuah buku tebal dengan raut wajah yang kebingungan.

"Oh ini. Kau tinggal menyilangkan ini, dengan ini. Lalu.. kau bisa mengalikannya dengan membagi setiap angka yang ada. Bagaimana?" Dengan lembut dan penuh ketelitian, Sasuke menjawab dan memberikan interuksi kepada Ino. Mencoba mencari cara yang terbaik agar rambut dengan poni panjang itu mengerti.

"Begitu ya.. Um! Aku sudah mengerti. Lalu..yang ini bagaimana senpai?"

"Ugh! Ino sangat beruntung sekali mendapatkan senpai yang baik seperti Sasuke. Tidak seperti si Naruto itu." Sakura hanya dapat mendengkus kesal melihat kebahagiaan Ino yang mendapatkan senpai yang baik. Tak seperti Naruto yang selalu menyiksanya.

"Andai saja Naruto-senpai seperti Sasuke-senpai. Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa berbincang-bincang ria seperti itu." Sakura Menutup pelan-pelan pintu yang tadi dibuat Sakura untuk mengintip Ino. Masih dengan perasaan sedih yang menggerayanginya. Hanya pasrah dengan masalah yang menghampirinya.

Sabar ya Sakura. Itu semua ada hikmahnya kok. ^^,

"SHANAROO!" =='

0o0o0o0o0

"Ada apa lagi Naruto-senpai?" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan tugas mtknya yang sejak tadi tak selesai-selesai.

Salahkan Naruto yang selalu memerintahnya melakukan ini dan itu!

Yang Sakura bisa hanya mengumpat seraya berjalan menuju ke tempat Naruto yang setengah berbaring disofa. Sembari membaca komik yang sejak tadi pagi dia pegang.

"Hari ini kau pulang dengan siapa?"

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Menatap heran pada sosok yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan intens.

Dia ini. Laki-laki yang seharian ini selalu menyiksanya kan?

Kenapa dia jadi aneh begini. Bertanya tentang dia pulang dengan siapa lagi.

Jangan-jangan, dia merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura lagi.

"Hey! Jawab kalau ada orang yang bertanya?!" Bentak Naruto kesal. Jelas saja, bukan menjawab malah Sakura bengong ditempat layakanya kambing cengo. Sungguh ekspresi yang lucu, hingga membuat Namikaze kecil itu terkekeh.

_'Ugh! Dia ini! Sangat kasar sekali. Aku tak percaya laki-laki seperti dia banyak yang menyukai.'_ Batin Sakura.

"Memang kenapa? Mau pulang sendiri atau tidak. Itu bukan urusan Senpai!" tegas Sakura penuh keangkuhan. Jarang-jarang dia bersikap seperti ini.

_'Sial! Gadis ini menyebalkan sekali. Baru saja mau bersikap baik, kenapa jadi aku yang disemprot dengan omelannya.'_ Batin Naruto.

Hampir saja Naruto tak mau bersikap baik pada Sakura, jika dia tak ingat dengan kejadian tadi siang. Kejadian di mana dia melihat Sakura tengah berdiri disebuah ruangan yang Naruto yakini tempat dari sarangnya Uchiha.

Melihat Sakura yang berguman kecil tentang Naruto yang bersikap baik pada Sakura. Membuat hati kecil Naruto terbuka. Lagi pula, Naruto sedikit ada rasa saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tak ada salahnya jika Naruto bersikap baik pada Sakura kan?

Mungkin, itu akan menjadi awal kedekatan mereka.

"Selesaikan tugasmu. Setelah itu, ku antar kau pulang." Naruto mengehela nafas panjang. Ditatapnya mata Emerald yang sejak tadi menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Naruto. Yah, mata hijau itu yang membuat Naruto jadi kalang kabut.

"APA?!"

Dan itu sukses membuat Haruno Sakura berteriak keras dengan mulut yang menganga.

Naruto mengorek-ngorek telinganya, merasa sakit dengan teriakan Sakura yang cukup melengking dan cempreng. Sangat mirip dengan teriakan sang Ibunya. Kushina.

Sepertinya mulai sekarang, dia harus siap-siap membawa Headhphone setiap kali dia akan berangkat sekolah.

Karna mula sekarang, tak hanya dirumah saja dia akan mendapat amukan.

Tapi juga disekolah,

Dialah Gadis yang akan menjadi pawang dari pangeran pembuat Onar.

Namikaze Naruto dengan pawangnya yang baru..

Sakura Haruno..

.

.

.

.

#OWARI~


End file.
